infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sucker Punch Productions
Sucker Punch Productions – amerykańska firma produkująca gry na konsole (głównie na PlayStation), odpowiedzialna między innymi za stworzenie serii inFamous. Historia Początki Sucker Punch Productions zostało założone w 1997 z siedzibą w Bellevue w stanie Waszyngton. Pod koniec 1999 roku, światło dzienne ujrzała pierwsza gra studia, o nazwie Rocket: Robot on Wheels, przeznaczona na platformę Nintendo 64. Współpraca z SCE Inc. Nawiązawszy współpracę z Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. w 2000 roku, Sucker Punch Productions stworzyło przygodową grę akcji o nazwie Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, która ukazała się 2002 roku ekskluzywnie na konsole PlayStation 2. Po ciepłym przyjęciu tejże produkcji, amerykańskie studio postanowiło stworzyć kontynuację, która na półkach sklepowych pojawiła się 2004 roku, pod nazwą Sly 2: Band of Thieves. W trakcie produkcji trzeciej części sagi,'' Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'', ludzie z Sucker Punch ze względu na ich rozwój w zakresie technologicznym, zapragnęli zainicjowania prac nad tytułami przeznaczonymi na konsole PlayStation 3. Narodziny inFamous Po wypuszczeniu trzeciej części przygód szopa złodzieja w 2005 roku, studio postanowiło zrealizować swój plan. Sucker Punch miało cztery różne koncepcje na nową produkcję. Ujawnione zostały jedynie trzy z nich: #''Nasty Little Things'', które Sucker Punch określiło jako "grę w której gromadzisz małe istoty i odbywasz wraz z nimi różne przygody... istoty te mogą być przywoływane dzięki tatuażom protagonisty"; #''Uncharted'' (nie mylić z produkcją studia Naughty Dog), na który wpływ w sporym stopniu miał serial Lost. Twórcy bowiem pragnęli utworzyć tytuł o podobnej atmosferze, którego akcja toczyłaby się na nieznanej wyspie. Samo studio określiło Uncharted jako grę "o gościu, który budzi się w środku wyspy obleganej przez potwory"; #''True Hero'', określony jako "gra w której podejmujesz decyzje". Tytuł ten charakteryzowała lubiana przez Sucker Punch stylistyka komiksowa. True Hero łączył aspekty gier o superbohaterach, takich jak Spider-Man z 2000 roku, Batman: Początek, jak i X-Men Legends, oraz tytułów z otwartym światem, przykładowo - GTA: San Andreas. Sony wyraziło spore zainteresowanie ostatnim z podanych zarysów, a True Hero ostatecznie wyewoluowało w inFamous. Prace nad nim trwały ponad trzy lata przy ekipie złożonej z sześćdziesięciu osób. Studio mogło się co prawda poprosić Sony o zwiększenie ilości członków, dzięki czemu mogli ukończyć swą produkcję w dwa lata, jednak Sucker Punch preferowało pracę w niewielkim zespole, aniżeli zaludnionym. Ów tytuł został wydany ostatecznie w 2009 roku, a dwa lata później, utworzona została jego kontynuacja - inFamous 2. 2 sierpnia 2011 Sony nabyło firmę Sucker Punch. W październiku tego samego roku, studio zdecydowało się także na wyprodukowanie samodzielnego dodatku do wspomnianej wcześniej gry, o nazwie inFamous: Festiwal Krwi. Kolejna generacja Prace nad inFamous: Second Son rozpoczęły się w 2012 roku. Gra ta została wydana w 2014 roku, ekskluzywnie na konsole PlayStation 4. Na targach E3 2014 ujawniony został pierwszy zwiastun samodzielnego dodatku do Second Sona, inFamous: First Light, ukazał się w sierpniu tego samego roku. Gry Poniższa tabela przedstawia wszystkie gry, które stworzyło Sucker Punch Productions. Stare logo Sucker Punch Productions.PNG|Stare logo Sucker Punch Productions. Zdjęcie zespołu Sucker Punch.PNG|Zdjęcie zespołu Sucker Punch. en:Sucker Punch Productions Kategoria:Grupy twórcze